Legend Of Zelda: The Goddess' Gems
by Yuki no Aka
Summary: This is a new tale in the Zelda Legends, a mixture of all the games..............Better summary in side.......So please read and review.
1. Prolong

Creation

In the beginning of time the land, sky, and the sea held no form or life. But in the heavens above three sisters goddess took it upon them selves to calm and shape the ravage lands, skies, and seas.

The oldest goddess, Din, goddess of power and fire, craved out the red land with her powerful arms to give it shape; in the center she smoothed the land to create fields. To the south west Din craved into the ground to form a large basin, with small islands. As she traveled over the land she craved out ravines and small mountain ranges all over the land. To the far west Din scorch the earth, to where the only things that remained were sand and rock. Din then headed around the north of the land and in her wake she formed a mountain range. When she reached the other side she raised the land high into sharp peaks that looked like they could touch the sky. Here was where she took the greatest pride in her work.

The middle goddess, Nayru, goddess of wisdom and water, bestowed law upon the land so that it could govern it self. Though out the newly tamed land Nayru used water to crave out small streams and mazes all around the land. Then she went to the top of Din's ravine and formed a water fall that poured into a river then into the basin. Which soon became a lake, and it is here where Nayru took her greatest pride in her work.

The youngest goddess, Farore, goddess of courage and earth, give life to the land in the forms of creatures and plants. That could upon hold the laws that Nayru created. Though out all the land Farore gave life to all different forms of creatures that would be able to live in that area, on land as will as in the sky. Then to the lower parts of the land, she created a full and lush forest and it was here she took her greatest pride in her work.

In the mountains Din craved creatures from rocks that would be able to with stand the intense heat that would come with her volcano. These creatures would be come known as the Gorons. With in the vast waters of her lake Nayru, form life from her waters. Creatures that would be able to live in the waters and on the land but only for a short time, in later years these creatures would be known as the Zora. Though the forest Farore molded a race that would mimic her own image only in a smaller size, this race of small children would never age. And soon would become known as the Kokori.

As the three goddesses met in the sky above the newly formed land, and created one last race; a race that would look like their creators, and cast off later races. Though time two new races would branch off from the original, the first would a tribe of females that would settle in the desert, the second would a race of shadow people and they would take land at the foot of the mountains. Then the goddesses bestowed upon the people of the land two items. The first was a soward that would work as a beacon for hope in darken times. Second item they left was a triforce of power, wisdom, and courage to help and guide their newly formed land. And in times to come this land would become known as Hyrule.

Authors Note + Disclaimer: I will only post the Disclaimer once right here. I do not own Legend of Zelda nor am I making any money.

That said nearly all the characters had been created by other people, some from the games others from the comics/manga. Co not know what I am talking about read my profile I will have a link there. The rest are mine. This is my own creation as well as a mixture of the Zelda games.

Most of this story will be rated T for the violence, some cursing and maybe nudity, I have yet do decide yet. Some of the chapters may be rated higher, when that happens I will put in bold letters what the rating is. I will post as often as I can I am hand writing the story first then typing it. I am also a college student, so bear with me. I do have a beta, but it is a matter of her reading the chapters which she is putting off right as I am typing this.

I love getting reviews, so bring them on good and bad. Enough of my babble on with the story.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Millenniums have passed since the goddess tamed the once wild land. During that the time the land known as Hyrule has gone though many changes; some by nature, others by the people that live from the land. And from that original race three different races have come forth. The Gerudo tribe, a race of fearsome desert amazons that lived to the far west in a sandy wasteland; then there were the Sheikah, a tribe of shadow walkers who resided at the base of the mighty mountain range and who became Hyrule's royal family's person guards. Then the last race took on the name of the land where they live, the Hylians.

Though this one race had separated, the others did not. The Gorons dug a city of rock into the side of the active volcano, which dominated the mountain range. Zoras created a domain beyond a winding maze of streams and a water fall. Then lastly the Kokiri children hid deep in their forest away from the rest of the world, who became something of a legend.

Over time the simple forest had grown, to such a vast forest that no one that lived out side would even try to venture in, not even when the sun ruled the sky. For it was said that adults would lose their minds and turn into monsters. Then children would become creatures known as the skull kids, if they ever lost their way.

Though the Kokiri children had became almost legend outside the forest they were very much real. They lived in a village near the middle of the forest, by their great sage guardian the Great Deku Tree. With in the village the Kokiri lived in what were literally tree houses. The village was a very peaceful place very few creatures dare to enter or even harm any Kokiri with the Deku Tree so close. But even when the Deku Tree could not watch them they had a guardian fairy that followed them where ever they went. But for some reason there was one Kokiri that did not have a guardian fairy. His name was Link.

Because of this minor detail he was always picked on by the self proclaimed leader of the Kokiri, Mido. Mido sought out every little way he could make Link's day miserable, it was not only that Link had no fairy it was also that he had the praise of the Great Deku Tree, no fairy and was Saria's best friend. Saria was one Kokiri that every body liked and was the bests of friends with Link.

And today was no different, in a clearing by the village stood the Great Deku Tree. Its roots alone stood taller than a fifty full grown man, and he towered over all the other trees with great height. Which allowed him to see all over the Lost Woods, but at the moment his attention was with a little form that was huddled on the one side of his giant roots. The little huddled form was so wrapped up that all the Deku Tree could see was the green of the hat and shirt and a small turf of blonde hair. Deku Tree was about to speak when his attention was needed else where.

"Great Deku Tree," a voice called out, turning his attention to the opening, stood Mina one the Kokiri twins, "have you seen Link, Saria is looking for him." She asked softly she was not a very out going person. The Great Deku Tree smiled softly before saying that he had not seen Link but if he did he would tell him that he was being looked for. As soon as Mina was gone, Deku Tree turned his attention back to the huddled form.

"Link, did you hear that," Deku Tree asked seeing if he could get a response out of the boy. After a moment the Deku Tree took to shaking his one root to jolt the boy; he managed to knock the boy over on to his side to get a response out of him.

"I heard," Link stated rudely, "But they are only helping because Saria asked them to." _Which also means the rest of the village is looking for me, great!,_ Link thought to himself.

"Link, my child will you come around to where I can see you better." Deku Tree asked. After a moment or two, Link managed to climb back over the Great Deku Tree's root. Walking to the front where the Deku Tree could see him better. The Deku Tree looked down to see a young boy that he had watched over since he was an infant. Link looked like any other Kokiri; he wore a green tunic and hat, brown shorts and boots. He had blonde hair like some of the other Kokiri's did, with greenish-blue eyes. Expect for the small detail that he had no guardian fairy and that he had a birthmark on his left hand. The mark was of three small triangles that made one larger triangle, it was very faint the only way to tell it was there was to look for a small coloration difference on his skin.

"I take it Mido, was picking on you again and the two of you started in to a fight. Then someone went to get Saria and you ran because you did not want to face Saria, am I right?" the Great Deku Tree asked. Link scuffed his feet, something he did when he was either nervous or did not want to answer a question. The old sage sighed, "My child, I believe I have told you many times to never mind what Mido says to you."

"But Great Deku Tree why haven't I got a fairy yet?" Link asked looking up at the Deku Tree.

"When the proper time comes I will tell you," The Great Deku Tree said. Before Link could reply he heard a voice from behind him, a voice he knew well and this voice sounded angry. Turning around slowly Link saw Saria standing at the top of the hill at the entrance to the meadow. Link could tell by looking at her face and the way she stood she was mad. Saria was a couple inches shorter then Link, her hair was a mosey green that came to her chin with a curl, with blue eyes. She wore a dark green long sleeve turtle neck under shirt; over top she wore a forest green jumper. Her boots were calf high and dark green like her shirt and her hair piece.

Saria walked up to Link with a look that could incinerate the Great Deku Tree him self if Saria had the ability to shot fire from her eyes. Link knew he was in for a major lecture, because when Saria was mad no one, not even Mido, could get away from her. If it was not for the fact that she did not like being a leader she would be one. But she was known for being the kindest and gentlest Kokiri, because she was the one the other Kokiris would come to if they had a problem or if they needed some one to talk to. Though when it came to the one Kokiri with out a fairy Saria could not seem to do enough for him.

"Link, I have been looking for you every where. I was so worried, when Alan said you had run into the Lost Woods I thought something had happen to you." Saria said hugging Link. A bit surprised by the hug, Link hugged her back and apologized. When they pulled apart Link had thought he was going to get out of this conflict with out being scolded; though no such luck existed in this world or the worlds beyond. As soon as Saria regained her composer the scolding began.

"Don't you ever do that again," she started, "I had the entire Kokori village looking for you! I even had the skull kids looking for you, and do you realize how hard it was for me to get them to help! And they don't help any body!" Saria laid into him, she slapped him on the arm a couple of times for good measure. By this time Sara had Link back up to Deku Trees trunk. "And the Spirts only knows what could have happened to you. Do you understand!!?" Link could only manage a nodded because he was to afraid to even speak. "Good, because we need to finish collecting berry nuts, come on." Saria finished and grabbed Link hand and hauled him off. As they reached the exit they both said good bye to the Great Tree Sage.

As they reached the end of the meadow and the beginning of the Kokori village; Saria let go of Link's hand and ran ahead towards the entrance to the Lost Woods. Getting a few yards ahead Saria turned around a waved to Link to catch up. With a simile Link quickly closed the gap between him and his best friend.

It was not long after the two left that the Great Deku Tree had another visitor. This visitor came from the sky and perch it self on one of the Deku Tree's braches.

"Good day old friend," Deku Tree greeted his visitor, "and what do I owe this visit, Keopora Gaebora?"

Keopora ruffled his feathers, for he was an owl who was taller then the average man. His feathers consisted of different shades of brown; his face though was white with brown markings that you could not tell if his head was upside down or right side up.

"I came to see how the child was doing, hoo hoot," Keopora said.

"Doing the best he could be doing, I suppose," the Deku Tree replied. Keopora cocked his head to one side then to the other, he could hear frustration in the tree's voice. "He keeps asking me as to why he is different from the other Kokiris. And I am not sure I have the heart to tell him of his past or his future." The Deku Tree sighed. Keopora ruffled his feathers again before speaking.

"Hoot you know he will have to leave this forest someday and then he may find out on his own, hoo," Keopora stated. Deku Tree did not answer, he knew full well that the boy with the crest would leave this forest; he just did not know when it would happen. "I shall see you again my old friend, hoot," Keopora added as he took to the skies.

"Good bye old friend," The great Deku Tree said as he watched the owl fly away. When Keopora was out of sight the Deku Tree turned his attention back to the Kokiri village. There at the other end of the village near the entrance to the Lost Woods were some of the Kokiris tending to some of the berry nuts they had already collected.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It was not long before Saria and Link were in the Lost Woods looking for berry nuts with the other Kokiris. When they had arrived everyone greeted Link, though he was unsure whether it was of their own free will or because Saria was with him. Either way Link smiled back. Everyone said their hellos and then went back to picking berry nuts. Link and Saria grabbed a basket and made their way along the bushes. Most of the bushes had been picked clean by the Kokiri or the animals that lived in the woods. Berry nuts were a type of fruit that was a cross between a berry and a nut. It had a hard outer shell like a nut but had a soft inside like a berry. The Kokiri used them for some foods and even for a healing cream.

The rest of the day went uneventful but only because Saria kept a very close eye on Link. Once the Kokiri picked all they could, they left the rest for the forest animals. All the berry nuts that they had collected went into a storage hut they had that sat next to the Great Deku Tree's meadow entrance. Normal they would be shelling some of the fruit at this time, but because of the Link/Mido fiasco, they finished later. Once the berry nuts were put away every Kokiri went off to their own thing.

Saria and Link climbed the side of Saria's hut for their nightly star watching. Some thing they both enjoyed, just the two friends. Not the figurative "Mother" of the forest and the outcast, just two friends watching the stars coming out to play. Sometimes they would talk about the forest, the other Kokiri, what happened that day, or even make their own shapes in the stars and anything they could think of. Other times they would lay there and not say a word, they never really needed words. They were close enough of friends they know what the other was thinking. And this happened to be one of these times.

Reaching towards the sky with his left hand, Link started to trance a shape in the stars. When he finished he had trance the same shape that was on the back of this left had. He ad no idea what the shape meant but he hated it and liked it at the same time. He hated because it made him different, he liked it because he was the only one that had it which made it special. With an exaggerated shy he allowed his arm to flop across his stomach. A few minutes later Link felt a reassuring pat on his shoulder. Glancing over at Saria, he received a smile. A smile that told him every thing was going to be okay, and that she would be there when he needed her; after a few more minutes of star watching Saria finally spoke.

"I think it is about time for us to head in to the night." Saria turned towards Link, who nodded in agreement and sat up. Saria had started to the path down when she noticed that she was not being followed. Looking back Saria noticed that Link was once again looking back up at the stars. Even though they were probably the closest of friends she did not know why Link looked at the stars. He had a look in his eyes that was asking a question hoping that they would answer. It was not long before Link joined Saria at the edge of the roof. At the bottom they said their good nights and parted. Saria walked into her hut, Link wandered over to his hut. Which was right next to Saria's hut, with one last look at the stars, Link simply asked them why. With a twinkling that said they knew the answer and like the Deku Tree they were not telling.

During some time in the night Link had started to thrash around in his bed. It looked as if he was fighting off some unseen monster. After a few minutes of the thrashing, Link woke up covered in sweat. Placing his head in his hands, Link bent over taking a few deep breaths; trying to reassure him self that it was nothing more then a bad dream. Few more minutes passed and Link had clamed himself enough to look around his room. As he did, Link noted that everything was in its place and what he had just seen was nothing more than a dream. The only things that were out of place where his blankets, which were pile at the side of his bed on the floor. Moving slowly Link picked up his blankets. Covering him self again, Link opted to looking out his bedroom window rather than sleeping. The sky out the window had a slit orange pink hue; a good indication to Link that the sun would be in the sky in only a few hours, so there was no point to go back to sleep. So he laid there watching the stars fade from the sky, with greenish-blue eyes that had seen more pain than any child should ever have to bear.

The village was once again alive and moving. Every Kokiri was awake and had started on finishing the berry nut harvesting. The boys were cracking the berry nuts, while the girls took the berry parts out and filled deku nuts for better storage. Saria though realized that they were missing one Kokiri.

"I'll be right back," Saria said a she washed her hands off.

"Where are you going?" Jessin asked. Jessin's hair was short and red, and she wore the standard green outfit with brown boots.

"Don't worry I am just going to wake somebody up," Saria replied as she head for one of the huts. The girls all know who she was talking about and did not worry.

"Hey, where is Saria goin'," a voice asked. The person had just walked up with a basket of cracked berry nuts and did not hear the short conversation.

"She went to wake up Link," one of the girls said. Unfortunately, it was Kristen who answered and she has a bad habit of talking before she thought. And she did not bother to look to see who had asked the question, which happened to be Mido. Who happened to have the worst temper of all the Kokiri. This time was no exception, with a short fuse light. Mido threw the basket he was holding and stocked off. The contents of the basket flew everywhere, when it made contact with the ground. Which rightfully earned a few screams from the girls; of course Mido never gave it a second thought. He simply climbed a nearby tree and sat.

Unaware of the events that just happened, Saria reached Link's hut, and she started to call his name. After a few minutes of no responses, Saria started to climb the ladder to Link's front door. Walking tough the opening that acted as the door way, Saria looked around. She noted that every thing was in its place, except a lump on the bed that was not supposed to be there. As quietly as Saria could she tiptoed over to the lump on the bed. Like a wolfos on its prey, she was posed and ready.

"Gotcha'," was the only warning she gave before she tackled the sleeping lump. But the sleeping lump was faster then what Saria thought a sleeping lump should be. Just as she landed on the bed, the blanket came over top her and covered her. Not long after, Saria heard a boyish laugh come from some where in the room, as she tried to get untangled. By the time she managed to get untangled Link's laugh had gone from sinkers to full on laugher. A laugher, Saria had not heard in a long time. Finally untangling herself, Saria sat and glared at Link as she smoothed out her hair. When she finished with her hair she asked Link a question, "How did you know I was coming, because I know for a fact that the skull kids could be having one of their parties in here and you never stir?" All Link could do was smile.

"The ladder," was all he said.

Saria frowned; she knew that was all she was going to get out of him. Picking up Link's hat, which sat on the bed post, and she throw it at him. Link easily caught it and understood what she meant. Link gave her a head start down the ladder; he still had to put his boots on. Saria only made it down to the third rung from the bottom when a green flash jumped over head. The flash land and rolled a few feet from the bottom of the ladder. Determined not to be out down, Saria jumped down the three last rungs and ran after Link. Link stopped grinning and turned to run. Saria chased Link all the way to the pond that sat in front of the Great Deku Tree's meadow. She was only able to tackle him because if he had not stopped he would have run into the others. With a playful punch, Saria walked over to the girls and Link joined the boys.

All the while the show of friendship did not go unnoticed. Grumbling to himself, Mido jumped down and headed to the Lost Woods. He was determined to find a way to get Saria's attention one way or another.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Link usually got along with most of the Kokiri boys, except for Mido and his gang, when Mido was not around the gang stayed away from Link, which confused Link to no end much like today. It was around midday when all the berry nuts had been cracked and their insides placed into deku nuts. The group had placed the now full deku nuts in side the storage hut and went about their own business. Saria and Link head over to the Great deku Tree's meadow. Usually at least once a day they came here to listen to one of the Deku Tree's stories.

The two of them were part of the way though one of the deku Tree's stories when a little monkey came flying out of the trees with a fairy right be hind it. The little fairy flew right up to the Deku Tree in a panic.

"Great Deku Tree, Mido needs help!!!!!" The fairy yelled.

"Zeal, what happened?" the Deku Tree asked claming, the fairy, Zeal clamed a little before he started to explain.

"Mido and I went in to the Lost Woods and we got lost then we got separated," Zeal breathed, "WE NEED TO FIND HIM!!!!"

"Saria, will you please go and find Mido. Zeal go with her and show her the path you and Mido took," the Great Deku Tree said, "you to little one." He directed to the little monkey who nodded and took off to the Lost Woods with Saria and Zeal right behind him.

Link stayed behind only because he knew he would be of no hope. Saria was the only Kokiri that could find her way though the Lost Woods with no problem. But he could not help the feeling that told him that something was wrong with Zeal. Trusting that the Great Deku Tree would not send Saria any where were it was dangerous, Link sat against the giant tree and fell in to an uneasy sleep.

The first thing Link noticed was that the sun was setting and second was that there was shouting coming from the village. Scrambling to his feet Link raced to the other side of the village to the Lost Woods entrance. As he reached the group, he noticed Mido but no Saria. Pushing his way forward he drove towards to Mido.

"Where's Saria?" Link nearly yelled in Mido's face. Mido blinked a few times before he answered.

"I haven't Saria since this morning," Mido retorted shoving Link back.

"That's a lie, Saria went to find you earlier. She even had Zeal with her!!" Mido looked at Link like he had just said the sky was purple.

"Zeal never left my side all day," Mido stated, "and he never would." The fairy nodded in agreement.


End file.
